


Never Let Me Down

by MoonySmith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonySmith/pseuds/MoonySmith
Summary: Greg may be too tired, but his concern for Sherlock after not responding to his calls is bigger.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 34





	Never Let Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistake!

It was a real miracle for Lestrade to get out of the office at decent hours, he’d been too stressed working on a case that came into his desk a few days ago. He was so tired that he was craving for a mattress under his body, despite that he decided to phone Mrs Hudson before leaving the office because something still was bothering him, he could see Sally’s eyes judging him from her desk while he waited for the old woman to answer, he just looked away.

He’d been calling Sherlock for three days in a row but the man refused to answer or reply to his texts, Greg hoped that he was okay and guessed that if something or an emergency actually happened, someone would have called him already.

Mrs Hudson told him that Sherlock didn’t seem bad, he’d been playing and keeping himself in silence when she went to his flat to serve the tea. Although she wasn’t sure how much had he eaten these days because he kept turning down her biscuits, and both, the old lady and Greg knew very well how much he liked them, so he was still worried when they say their goodbyes. 

The thing was, since all the thing with Eurus, his sister, Greg got extra worried about the Holmes brothers and he insisted on checking them from time to time. In Sherlock’s case, he wouldn’t just deny to come with him and work on a puzzle like that.

So, he sighed fatigued, he was too worried now to just let it go. He gathered his stuff and ignored the disapproval glance Sally threw at him when he said goodbye. She’d told him he worried too much and maybe she was right, but he didn’t need that reminder right now.

He bought himself a cup of coffee to give him more time to be awake, and a packet of ginger nuts, knowing very well how unable Sherlock is to deny a new package of those cookies. Relieved with every slip from his hot drink, he took a cab to Baker Street.

Mrs Hudson received him with a warm smile, letting him go upstairs. It was all silence and Greg tried calling the other’s name but no response was heard back, so he left his bag next to the recently finished coffee cup over the kitchen table and headed immediately to Sherlock’s open door.

“You’ve been ignoring my calls,” he said when he saw the other man lying flat on his bed. As soon as he looked at him, he turned his way to the other side, offering him his back. Greg sighed. “Yeah, hello to you, too.”

Lestrade shook his head but he was decided not to leave just yet. Of course, he didn’t know what was wrong with Sherlock yet, but he also knew how much a little company could help sometimes, so he walked to the bed's other side and climbed upon it, mirroring Sherlock’s posture.

“Bought you a packet of ginger nuts on my way here,” he informed him, but Sherlock only huffed in response. Greg thought he may accept them later as he left the packet on the mattress between their bodies. “You okay?”

Sherlock was staring at him, and for a second Greg wondered if he was even paying attention to him anymore or lose had him on his mind palace.

“Yes,” he hissed. “You’ve just checked on me, you can leave now.”

Lestrade offered him a mocking smile.

“I may be too tired and your bed may be too cosy for that now.” He shrugged one shoulder and Sherlock rolled his eyes but didn’t say more.

They fell into a comfortable silence, staring at each other for a moment, although Greg was fighting to not close his eyes just yet. He’d always amazed by Sherlock’s eyes and liked it to be free to look at them for a while not feeling weird about it.

Until Sherlock narrowed them at him.

“You’ve aged so much since we met,” he revealed so softly Greg thought he imagined it.

“Wow,” Greg let out. “Well, you…”

“You’ve grown too many grey hairs,” he cut him off while looking up to his head.

Lestrade laughed loudly while turning on his back now, looking up at the ceiling.

“Well, I’d say you can easily take the blame on that, Sunshine.”

“Don’t call me that,” Sherlock whined, and Greg can picture the grimace on his face without even looking at him right now. Lestrade only shook his head in response, knowing that Sherlock secretly loved whenever he called him that way.

Greg didn’t notice when he’d left his eyes to close, his eyelids too heavy to open right now. Maybe the pillow under his head was too warm and too comfy to get up now, so he just let himself rest… he hoped for a while.

“You never let me down.”

Lestrade nearly startled when he heard the smoothed and deep voice of the man by his side. But still taking him a moment to understand those words, he thought there was something more behind them, something about what’s been tormenting the genius’ head these days, but he was too exhausted and too confused to start this kind of conversation. 

He wanted to help him and be there whenever he needs him. And he wished he could say that out loud right now, but instead, he raised his hand to him.

Sherlock took it in silence and holds it in the air for a while before letting both hands rest down on the mattress. Greg couldn’t take it any longer and fell asleep, the warm touch on his hand easing his stressed brain.

He woke up later, when the room was darkened, he was surprised to find his hand still being gripped by the other man, who was now asleep by his side. Greg smirked at himself for a second before falling asleep again.

The next time he woke up, was still dark outside but Sherlock wasn’t in the bed anymore and neither the packet of biscuits that he checked by stretching his arm out. He decided he didn’t care when he turned to his other side. If Sherlock was annoyed by his presence he well would have kicked him out as soon as he climbed up on the bed in the first place.

But the thought of hope was the last thing occupying his mind before falling again, hoping that his company made any difference in Sherlock, at least for a while.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I took the title name directly from a Bowie song/album that inspired me to write this... I don't know, I just love Greg so much and think he's such a good friend???


End file.
